A conventional fuse unit is disclosed in PTL 1. The conventional fuse unit 100 is fixed to a battery post 102 of a battery 101 via a battery connecting terminal 103 as shown in FIG. 9. The conventional fuse unit 100 includes a busbar 110 which is a conductive metal plate, and an insulating resin part 120 provided on an outer surface of the busbar 110 by insert molding as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
The battery connecting terminal 103 is connected to the busbar 110. The busbar 110 has a connection part 111 for power feeding for being fed from the battery post 102, a connection part 112 for starter motor to which a starter motor terminal 130 is connected, a connection part 113 for alternator to which an alternator terminal 131 is connected, plural connection parts 114 for load to which load side terminals (not shown) are connected, a fusible part 115 for alternator interposed between the connection part 111 for power feeding and the connection part 113 for alternator, and plural fusible parts 116 for load respectively interposed between the connection part 111 for power feeding and each of the plural connection parts 114 for load.
An outer periphery of the busbar 110 excluding places of these connection parts 111 to 114 or the fusible parts 115, 116 is covered with the insulating resin part 120. Also, a connector housing part 120a by which an outer periphery of the plural connection parts 114 for load is surrounded is formed by the insulating resin part 120.
The other terminal (not shown) is connected to the plural connection part 114 for load by connector connection.